


Smile Lines

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Beer, Hoechlin smiles a lot, M/M, Movie Night, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que nunca deja de reírse. Y es perturbador porque no tiene una de esas caras que te imaginas riendo, pero lo cierto es que no deja de hacerlo, que es difícil descubrirle sin sonreír, las mejillas todo hoyuelos y los ojos llenos de arrugas alrededor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintofall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Smile Lines [English]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456173) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene)



> I regret nothing.

  


\---

Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que nunca deja de reírse. Y es perturbador porque no tiene una de esas caras que te imaginas riendo, pero lo cierto es que no deja de hacerlo, que es difícil descubrirle sin sonreír, las mejillas todo hoyuelos y los ojos llenos de arrugas alrededor.

\---

Dylan recuerda la semana antes de conocerle, cuando su agente le dio la lista de nombres definitiva, y los fue buscando todos en Google, uno por uno, porque realmente esa es una de las cosas que tiene en común con Stiles, que le gusta demasiado trastear en internet.

Hizo una lista mental (o puede que no tan mental, porque usó papel y bolis de varios colores) de cada actor y cada personaje, sólo para ponerse en antecedentes, porque antes se buscó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía página en imdb aún. Que ni siquiera había aparecido en el fondo de una escena de un capítulo de Ley y Orden. Que la única cámara a la que se había enfrentado en su vida la había manejado su padre. Y se sintió muy inadecuado por un instante. O por un par de días, qué más da.

Así que abrió su navegador y empezó a buscar. Y al filo de la madrugada ya tenía una página llena de anotaciones sobre cada uno.

_-Tyler Posey, actor infantil, el hijo de JLo en esa peli terrible.  
-Crystal Reed, capítulos sueltos de CSI y similares, guapa de una manera poco convencional.  
-Colton Haynes, escándalo gay, estructura ósea de Dios del Olimpo. Probablemente un capullo.  
-Holland Roden, desconocida pero absolutamente impresionante, ese color de pelo no existe en el mundo real._

_¿Nadie tiene nombres normales hoy en día?_

De acuerdo, todos tenían experiencia previa pero, aparte de Posey, que había hecho de adorable niño hispano en todas las películas y series imaginables, ninguna era especialmente reseñable. Suponía. Por desgracia no tenía tiempo de buscar los episodios en Netflix y hacer un reconocimiento más en profundidad. Pero no se sentía demasiado amenazado y eso era bueno.

Y luego buscó a Tyler Hoechlin y su cerebro se rompió un poco.

_Tyler Hoechlin. Camino a la perdición. Sam Mendes. Sam puto Mendes y Tom Hanks. Hasta luego, gracias. Oh. Sí. Siete en el paraíso_

Básicamente, tener que compartir escena con el chaval de _Camino a la perdición_ le aterrorizaba, así que se volvió a leer el guión del primer capítulo y se fijó en su personaje y a punto estuvo de llorar. Porque hay que reconocer que Derek es un personaje maravilloso. Había oído a los creadores hablando de él, de su pasado, de su dolor y de todas esas cosas, y puede que Teen Wolf fuera una serie de la MTV, pero no se cortaron nada con los detalles escabrosos. Derek es oscuro. Y Derek le daba mucho mal rollo. Y haciendo una búsqueda en Google Images descubrió las espeluznantes cejas de Tyler Hoechlin, en el mejor sentido de la palabra, y la manera que tiene de mirar a la cámara como si quisiera comérsela. Y eso es todo lo que pudo pensar cuando se presentó allí, en esa sala de conferencias o lo que demonios fuera (dios, su primera lectura de guión) y le fueron presentando a todo el mundo.

Primero conoció a Posey y supo, desde el primer momento, que iban a llevarse bien. La suya era un tipo de energía nerviosa que estaba convencido de que a mucha gente le resultaría irritante, pero con la que enseguida creó una conexión. Luego estaban las chicas, terriblemente encantadoras; y Colton, que resultó no ser un capullo en absoluto, sino un chico bastante tímido y con una sonrisa perfecta y la persona más objetivamente guapa que había visto en su vida, lo que le hacía sentirse muy seguro, siendo el tipo más feo de todo el reparto.

Charlaron un rato, hablaron de los castings que habían tenido que pasar y de las cosas que habían grabado antes, de Jennifer Lopez, todos los temas que se tratan normalmente entre actores (no es como si Dylan tuviera la más mínima idea). Y entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una montaña.

-Hola -saludó, con una sonrisa que le partía la cara y abría el mundo en dos mitades, blanca y radiante y puntiaguda, y Dylan extendió la mano tras mirar la suya un segundo, gigantesca-. Tyler Hoechlin -dijo, estrechándola.

-Así que es así como se pronuncia -musitó Dylan, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar con la intensidad del apretón de manos.

-¿Stiles?

-¿Qué? Oh. Sí, bueno. Dylan. O'Brien. Mi nombre de verdad, ya sabes. El único que tiene un nombre que parece real.

Y Tyler se rió. A Dylan casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, porque no fue una carcajada enorme y profunda y sonora como cabría esperar. Fue una risita tonta, infantil, absolutamente perfecta.

-Mi nombre también es real -irrumpió Posey, casi apartándole de un empujón para estrechar la mano de Hoechlin, y todos acabaron por hacer las presentaciones de rigor y llenar la habitación con anécdotas y comentarios insustanciales hasta que llegaron todos los ejecutivos y los guionistas y el resto de la gente y por fin se sentaron a leer.

Dylan estaba tan nervioso que las manos le sudaban como locas, y el papel se arrugaba entre sus dedos y la voz se le entrecortaba. Pero no había leído ni tres frases cuando una risa le interrumpió, y levantó la vista para ver a Tyler cubriéndose la boca con una de sus enormes manos, como avergonzado.

-Mierda. Perdón, perdón -se disculpó, la sonrisa aún en su cara, hoyuelos en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes-. Pero es que la manera en la que ha dicho lo del cuerpo de agua... Ha sido genial. Lo siento. Seguid, por favor.

Y Dylan dejó de estar nervioso, porque parecía que no se le iba a dar tan mal.

\---

  


Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que es prácticamente perfecto. Su sentido del humor, su impecable gusto musical, la manera en la que las camisetas se le pegan a los hombros y al pecho y le envuelven los brazos, la tela imposiblemente tirante; y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo perfecto que es.  


\---

  


Salieron a cenar después de la lectura. Y no porque fuera lo propio tras conocer a los compañeros de reparto, sino porque sinceramente querían pasar más rato juntos. Y Dylan no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero supuso que eso era una buena señal. Así que cenaron en el primer restaurante que se encontraron al salir del edificio y compartieron los entrantes y se rieron de todo mientras hablaban de los diecimuchos o veintipocos años de sus vidas en los que no se conocían unos a otros y, en serio, vaya una pérdida de tiempo, cuando podían haber estado riéndose de esa manera ya en el jardín de infancia.

-Bueno, sí. No me estoy muriendo de vergüenza ni nada -dijo Dylan, mordisqueando un trozo de pan-, pero yo antes de esto hacía vídeos en YouTube.

-¿En serio? -exclamó Posey, porque todo lo hacía exclamando-. Mola.

-Supongo. No es como hacer de hijo de Tom Hanks en una peli de Sam Mendes, pero ya sabes.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Dylan señaló con la cabeza hacia Tyler, que puso cara de culpable y se comió otra patata frita.

-Tenía nueve años. Desde ahí todo ha ido en declive -dijo, y se volvió a reír. Y a Dylan le encantó que ni siquiera pareciera resentido aunque hablara completamente en serio-. Últimamente he estado más centrado en el béisbol, la verdad, tampoco voy a mentir y decir que me he estado volviendo loco buscando papeles.

-¿Béisbol? -preguntó Crystal.

-En la Universidad. Tenía una beca y tuve que poner en orden las prioridades. Acabé rechazando algún papel por no dejar colgado al equipo.

-Mola -intercedió Posey.

-¿Y te ha merecido la pena? -preguntó Holland, que ya había contado cómo dejó su carrera de Medicina para buscarse la vida en Hollywood.

-Sí -contestó él sin dudarlo-. No lo cambiaría por nada, ni Crepúsculo ni nada.

-¿Tenías un papel en Crepúsculo? -saltó Colton-. Cállate. ¿Quién?

-Uh. Emmett, el vampiro grandote.

-¿En serio? -se rió Posey, apoyándose en la mesa y prácticamente levantándose de puro nerviosismo-. Yo pasé varias rondas para hacer de Jacob, colega. Al final cogieron a este tío con nariz de cerdito... Que espero que no sea amigo vuestro, porque seguro que es un gran tío.

-Tú no podrías ser Jacob -le picó Dylan, y él le dio un codazo amistoso que trató de evitar sin éxito-. No estás suficientemente bueno para ser Jacob.

-Claro que lo estoy.

-Calla -gritó Colton, cogiendo a Posey del brazo-. ¿Sabes que yo estuve a nada de ser Edward?

Tyler se ríó sonoramente y él le acompañó. Y en la cabeza de Dylan empezó a crear una imagen con ellos dos retozando por Forks con unos efectos especiales terribles, por alguna razón, y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Crystal, que por la cara de emoción que puso debía de ser una de esas que se compran bragas de 'Team Edward'.

-Supongo que un actor abiertamente gay no da tanto juego en una película para adolescentes -contestó, y se notaba que lo hacía con cautela, como tomando la temperatura de la sala para averiguar hasta qué punto estaban cómodos con ello.

-Pff -bufó Posey-. Típico de Hollywood. Son todos una panda de hipócritas.

  


\---

  


Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que es nunca deja de tocarle. Cuando sin venir a cuento le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y apoya la cabeza en la suya, tan casual, sólo porque puede.  


\---

  
-Deberíamos compartir apartamento -dijo Posey una mañana junto al carrito del catering, mientras Dylan masticaba dos bagels a la vez-. Colton ya tiene su apartamento perfecto y super gay y lleno de sillas incómodas que supongo que hacen que ligue muchísimo porque en eso consiste ser gay, supongo, pero -y respiró- mi apartamento se cae a pedazos y el tuyo está demasiado lejos del set, y Hoechlin vive en un hotel.

-Sí -tuvo que reconocer, ayudando a pasar el bagel con un trago de Coca Cola.

-Así que he pensado que si nos mudamos los tres juntos podremos encontrar un sitio que esté bien, que esté cerca y que no sea demasiado caro.

-Hmm -murmuró-. Sí. Vale.

-Mola -exclamó, pegando un pequeño saltito y abrazándole brevemente-. Guay. Se lo voy a decir.

Dylan le observó corretear hacia la caravana de Hoechlin y se encogió de hombros, cogiendo un trozo de queso del carrito. No esperaba que dijera que sí porque, honestamente, Tyler y él tenían dieciocho años y era la primera vez que vivían solos y estaban bastante desatados. Y Hoechlin había estado en la universidad y era básicamente un ser humano adulto y funcional de veintitrés años que tenía en la cabeza algo más que pizza y videojuegos y pelis de zombis.

Pero dijo que sí, y un par de semanas más tarde estaban mudándose a un piso de tres habitaciones con terraza en la azotea y una cocina en condiciones y dos baños (y Hoechlin se merecía el suyo propio así que se quedó con la habitación principal). Y en su calle tenían una pizzería y un restaurante chino y un sitio que hacía el mejor pollo frito del universo, así que Dylan decidió que no iba a irse de Atlanta nunca en el resto de su vida, porque aquello era el paraíso.

  


\---

  
Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que es tan fácil vivir con él que no tiene ni gracia. Porque hace café de sobra para Posey y para las tres tazas que se toma él por las mañanas aunque no debería, y cocina sorprendentemente bien a pesar de usar demasiados de esos pseudoalimentos que las personas aburridas llaman verduras, y comparte su opinión de que hacerse la cama es ridículo cuando va a volver a usarse por la noche.  


\---

  
Tenían un fin de semana largo libre y un buen montón de pelis de alienígenas que Dylan había escogido especialmente para la ocasión. Colton, Holland y Crystal se presentaron en casa vestidos con sus trajes de noche y sus sombreros de papel de aluminio, que eran el atuendo imprescindible para participar en la genialidad que iba a ser esa velada que obviamente había sido idea de Posey, porque era al que se le ocurrían las gilipolleces. Aunque puede que la idea de cubrirse la cabeza de metal hubiera sido de Dylan. Alienígenas. Era lo propio.

Fue él el que abrió la puerta, la camisa aún a medio abrochar, y Holland la primera en entrar, con su vestido rojo y sus labios rojos y su pelo rojo.

-Creí que era una tontería, pero la verdad es que es una buena manera de amortizar los vestidos de las premieres -fueron sus primeras palabras-. Esto sólo me lo he puesto una vez y ya no puedo volver a usarlo. ¿Qué quieren que haga, que lo queme?

-Hola a ti también -respondió él, invitándola a pasar y haciéndose a un lado para que entraran los demás.

-Traemos palomitas -dijo Colton, enseñando la bolsa de Hugo Boss en la que las transportaba (porque no iba a llevarlas en una bolsa de plástico del 7-eleven como hacían los simples mortales)-. Un paquete por persona porque somos unos gordos.

-Gordos en el cuerpo de gente súper buenorra, dirás -le reprochó, siguiéndole hasta la cocina-. ¿Me ayudas a ponerme la pajarita?

-La mía es de clip, macho -respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba la bolsa en la encimera-. Pregúntale a Hoechlin.

-¿Por qué va a saber él? Deberías saber tú, ese es tu campo de conocimiento.

-¿Las pajaritas?

-¿Las cosas elegantes, supongo?

-Tyler sabe un poco de todo -resolvió, quitándose de encima el marrón-. Pregúntale. ¿Dónde está Posey?

-Ha bajado al chino a por la comida.

-¿Dónde está la ginebra? -preguntó Crystal, con la cabeza metida dentro del mueble bar, que normalmente contenía una botella de licor de lagarto que ninguno se atrevía a probar y otra de cognac que Dylan usaba para hacer los pasteles de chocolate de su madre.

-No tenemos.

-Tyler me prometió gintonics.

-Pues estás a tiempo de llamarle para decirle que suba una botella, porque aquí somos gente muy sobria.

-No tiene edad para comprarla.

-Tú no tienes edad para beberla -le picó.

-Colton sí tiene -sugirió ella, mirándole con expectación.

-Colton no va a ir a la licorería porque está a dos manzanas de aquí, Crystal -respondió el propio Colton, saliendo hacia el salón-. Y la ginebra sabe a colonia, por muy sofisticada que te haga sentir. La dura verdad.

-Dy -suplicó ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Hoechlin también tiene más de 21.

-Y es un hombre de un solo alcohol, y te puedo asegurar que su relación con la cerveza es estable y duradera -replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por Dios, ¿qué tiene que hacer una mujer para emborracharse en esta casa?

-Creo que somos una terrible influencia en tu vida.

-Sí. Por favor, he traído tónicas, he traído limones, he traído unos mezcladores adorables con marcianitos -le dijo, poniendo su mejor cara de pena-. Dylan. Hazlo por los marcianos.

-Maldita sea -masculló, arrugándole la boca en un gesto amenazante digno de Zoolander y dándose la vuelta con dramatismo, echando a andar en dirección a la habitación de Tyler. No por Crystal, sino por los pobres alienígenas convertidos en mezcladores de bebidas. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar esta humillación?

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, aunque estaba sólo entornada.

-¿Sí?

-Hola. Soy yo -dijo, asomando la cara, una enorme sonrisa de pedir favores en la cara. Tyler estaba tumbado en la cama sin hacer con su traje negro y su camisa cerrada hasta arriba y la chaqueta colgando del poste del cabecero. El ordenador portátil sobre sus piernas-. ¿Se puede?

-¿Ya han llegado todos?

-Sí.

-Vale, ahora salgo -contestó, sin hacer amago de moverse.

-Guay. Uhm. Pero... ¿estarías dispuesto a bajar a comprar ginebra a la licorería?

Él pareció considerarlo un momento, rascándose el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

-Que Crystal a lo mejor te muerde un ojo. Somos todos menores.

Tyler puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el portátil con un suspiro, bajando los pies al suelo.

-Pero tú vienes conmigo.

-¿Puedo quedarme en la puerta y luego pagarte clandestinamente como si la estuvieras comprando para mí? Porque siempre he querido hacer eso.

-La estoy comprando para ti -contestó sencillamente.

-Va a ser la experiencia de mi vida -dijo, fingiendo un poco de emoción-. Ponte guapo. Yo busco mi corbata y nos vamos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la pajarita? -le preguntó, tomando la tela entre sus dedos.

-Nada, aparte de que no sé ponérmela.

-Déjame -dijo, poniéndose de pie y quitándosela para estirarla y volver a asentarla alrededor de su cuello con cuidado.

-¿Por qué sabes hacer esto?

-Porque sé hacer muchas cosas.

Los dedos de Tyler se movían alrededor de su cuello, haciendo dobleces y giros y nudos con cuidado, un poco tentativamente. Estaba muy concentrado, con las cejas arrugadas y la lengua asomando entre sus labios. Y era realmente fascinante.

-Estás adorable -se rió cuando hubo acabado, poniéndole una mano en cada hombro y admirando su impecable trabajo.

-Gracias, creo.

Tyler volvió a sonreír y palmeó afectuosamente su mejilla. Dylan podía notar el sonrojo subiéndole por el cuello y la sangre ardiendo, y deseó que dejara de mirarle de esa manera, tan... Deseó que dejara de mirarle, sin más.

-Vale -farfulló-. Vámonos. No te olvides del gorro de protección frente a los rayos Gamma -dijo, señalándolo en la mesita de noche. Lo había esculpido él mismo a partir de papel de aluminio de la mejor calidad, con forma de cuernos vikingos. Era el trabajo del que más orgulloso se sentía, después del dibujo de un unicornio que hizo para su madre las últimas Navidades. Uno nunca se hacía demasiado mayor para regalar dibujos de unicornios, era su filosofía de vida.

  


\---

  
Lo que pasa con Hoechlin, lo que realmente pasa, es que le toca y hace que parezca accidental. Le roza al cruzarse con él en el pasillo, se acerca más de lo necesario a su espalda para coger algo de los estantes de arriba en la cocina, deja caer su mano de tal manera que acabe en su rodilla durante un segundo. Y Dylan se da cuenta de que es raro, de que no lo hace con Posey porque a Posey le toca sin tratar de ocultarlo y de alguna manera eso es totalmente distinto porque es casi fraternal. Pero no hay nada fraternal en la manera en la que se sienta en el sofá demasiado cerca de sus pies cuando él está viendo la tele medio recostado

-Mis pies están tocando tu culo, Heck.

-Pues apártate -contesta.

-Estaba yo antes.

-Me alegro por ti -dice, y le roba el mando para poner el partido de béisbol.

Y Dylan no se mueve aunque empiezan a dormírsele las piernas.

  


\---

  
Dylan estaba considerablemente borracho. Posey apenas se tenía en pie, Crystal llevaba un buen rato dormida a medio camino entre el sofá y el suelo, y Colton y Holland habían desaparecido una hora antes entre risitas diciendo que iban a tomar el aire en la azotea. En comparación, Dylan iba bastante bien, porque sólo había bebido cerveza, aunque era cierto que habían sido muchos botellines.

Habían visto dos pelis y habían comido infinitas bolsas de palomitas y bastante pollo kung-pao, y en algún momento entre Mars Attacks y Desafío Total dejaron de prestar atención a la televisión y a la cantidad de ginebra en sus combinados, y ahí fue cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse fea.

Dylan no se sentía capaz de callarse la boca cinco segundos.

-En serio, ¿cómo nos soportas? -le preguntó a Tyler entre cucharadas de arroz frío, sentado en cuclillas sobre la silla de la cocina. Hoechlin a su lado arrancando la etiqueta de otra cerveza, Posey enfrente con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

-¿Me preguntas a mí? -dijo el primero, acercándose la botella a la boca y dando un trago largo. Tenía la camisa remangada y la corbata suelta alrededor del cuello, y Dylan se habría sentido diminuto a su lado si hubiera sabido distinguir su mano derecha de la izquierda en ese momento.

-Sí, claro. El otro no creo que esté ni consciente. En serio. ¿Cómo nos aguantas?

-He tenido compañeros de piso mucho peores -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, si como compañero de piso soy excepcional. Es como persona donde dejo bastante que desear.

-Yo... -masculló Posey con la boca pastosa, sin levantar siquiera la cabeza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hoechlin.

-También -añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano que no estaba seguro de que significara nada.

-¿Ves? A esto me refiero -exclamó Dylan-. Adolescentes borrachos con un alcohol que has tenido que comprarnos tú. ¿Cómo nos soportas?

-No creo que te des cuenta de la gracia que me haces -musitó él, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano y sonriendo.

-¿Estás pedo?

-Un poco -reconoció-. Pero sobrio también me haces gracia.

Dylan hizo una mueca, bajando las piernas al suelo y dejándose caer con un golpe seco sobre la silla.

-Puede que tengas un desequilibrio mental.

-Seguro -se rió, lánguido y despreocupado, y Dylan pensó que podría besarle. Que sus labios parecían estupendos cuando la punta de su lengua asomaba entre ellos. Y sería fácil, sólo tendría que inclinarse hacia él apenas medio metro y besarle. Hacerlo, simplemente, sin pensar. Y entonces lo pensó y decidió que él también empezaba a tener problemas mentales. 

Porque no. No.

  


\---

  
Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que ni siquiera cuando está triste deja de sonreír. Y sí, a veces está triste, aunque Dylan no sepa por qué y no se atreva a preguntar. Se da cuenta de que no hace falta ser Derek Hale para estar triste de vez en cuando, y que aún cuando lo está, Tyler sigue siendo mejor que su personaje, porque él no gruñe y no lanza miradas de odio. Él sonríe y habla y se deja abrazar.

-A veces echo de menos el béisbol -dice, sentado frente a él en las sillas de jardín de la azotea. con un café helado en la mano-, y me doy cuenta de que es... Es una tontería, porque claramente no era lo suficientemente bueno como para seguir jugando profesionalmente. Y me convenzo de que actuar es lo que he elegido hacer, pero es que a lo mejor no ha sido una elección -dice, casi como una pregunta-, a lo mejor es lo único que me ha quedado. Y me da miedo no ser suficientemente bueno en esto tampoco. Me da miedo ser mediocre el resto de mi vida.

Y Dylan le pone las manos en las rodillas y se ríe, como si fuera lo más absurdo que ha oído en todo el día.

-Mira, ninguno de los dos vamos a ganar un Oscar, espero que lo sepas. Por eso hacemos Teen Wolf y no Mad Men, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? -Y Tyler se ríe casi avergonzado y asiente. -Pero esto nos hace felices y nos da de comer, que es mucho más de lo que pueden decir muchos actores. Vale, puede que no vayas a ser el mejor actor, pero eres el mejor siendo tú mismo. El mejor ser humano que se me ocurre. No eres mediocre. Eres el Mad Men de las personas. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

-Sí.

Dylan palmea su rodilla afectuosamente y él vuelve a sonreír, como queriendo decir algo. Pero no lo dice, y no hace falta.

  


\---

  
No era muy tarde cuando volvió a casa, pero estaba agotado de correr toda la tarde por el bosque detrás de Posey, grabando una terrorífica persecución. Hoechlin ya estaba en casa, encerrado en la cocina como le gustaba hacer cuando tenía algún rato libre, y parecía que había estado aprovechando el tiempo porque olía tan bien que Dylan pensó que podría morirse.

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa -bromeó, dejando las llaves colgadas en el gancho de la entrada y acercándose en cuatro zancadas un poco desesperadas hasta la cocina. No había comido nada desde el mediodía, y tampoco había sido mucho. Estaba famélico. Y olía tan bien.

-Hola. Estoy haciendo la cena -dijo, echándose el trapo sobre el hombro y moviendo algo en la cazuela con una cuchara de madera.

-Ya lo veo. Y me postraría a tus pies por ello si no me doliera hasta el alma ahora mismo.

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Vale. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó, asomándose sobre su hombro.

-Sopa de guisantes y almendras y pollo a la parmesana.

-En serio -gimió, su estómago suplicándole un poco de piedad-. Eres demasiado bueno para ser real. ¿Cuándo estará listo?

-¿Ha venido Posey contigo?

-Uh. No. Se ha ido a tomar algo con Crystal. No sé de dónde saca las fuerzas, porque yo estoy reventado.

-Oh, bueno. Pues entonces seremos sólo tú y yo -dijo, echando un vistazo hacia la mesa, que normalmente era el lugar donde se acumulaban los guiones viejos y las bolsas vacías y los envoltorios de chocolatinas, pero que esa noche estaba despejada y preparada para una cena para tres. Con mantel y platos y vasos, nada menos. Y Dylan quiso decirle que él prefería sentarse frente a la tele con los la comida y engullirla como una boa para irse a la cama cuanto antes, pero le miró y no tuvo fuerzas, porque parecía tan ilusionado.

-Mejor. Más para nosotros, ¿no? -repuso-. ¿Tengo tiempo de darme una ducha? O, bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

-No, no. Vete a la ducha.

-¿Seguro? 

Y Tyler en vez de responder le empujó hacia el pasillo.

La ducha le sentó de maravilla, larga y caliente, y cuando salió ni siquiera recordaba si se había enjabonado pero le daba igual, porque lo único que necesitaba era que se le desentumecieran los músculos.

Se sentó en la cama con la toalla a la cintura, evitando las ganas de dejarse caer de espaldas y echarse una siesta de tres o cuatro años, así que se volvió a levantar y buscó algo decente que ponerse, porque estaba bastante seguro de que salir a cenar en pijama era poco correcto, con todo lo que Tyler se había esforzado por hacerlo especial. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era fingir disfrutarlo.

Se puso una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros cómodos y salió a la cocina, donde Tyler estaba fregando cacharros y tarareando. _Tarareando_. Al verle llegar se secó las manos en el pantalón y le indicó que se sentara, mientras cogía la fuente de sopa para servirle.

La cena estuvo bien. La cena fue estupenda. La comida estaba deliciosa y Tyler fue tan maravillosamente divertido e inteligente y ocurrente como siempre, y Dylan hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse a la altura. Hablaron de nada en particular, que es lo que suele ocurrir entre dos personas que pasan el día juntas y se quedan sin temas de conversación nuevos. Dylan le contó que echaba de menos a sus padres aunque nunca se lo diría a ellos, y que echaba de menos que le plancharan las camisas, y Tyler reconoció que el pollo le salía mejor a su padre, aunque él se negó a creerlo porque el pollo estaba tan bueno que en un momento dado creyó que iba a echarse a llorar. Dylan solo deseó estar más despierto para poder apreciar mejor la manera tan honesta en la que sonreía y enarcaba las cejas al burlarse de sí mismo, y cómo le miraba cuando hablaba, como si realmente estuviera escuchando. 

No hubo ni un solo segundo en el que no pensara que ese era el mejor lugar del mundo, ese pequeño momento, y cuando los dos se terminaron su cerveza y Dylan acabó de rebañar la salsa de tomate del plato con un dedo y ya no quedaron excusas para seguir allí sentados, deseó tener los cojones de pedirle que le acompañara a la cama y se metiera con él bajo las sábanas y le abrazara hasta que se durmiera. Porque sólo quería tenerle allí, sentir el calor y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, y su respiración entre su pelo y sus brazos rodeándole. Se podría conformar con eso.

  


\---

  
Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que le hace sentirse extraño, más que nada en el mundo. Que hace que las cosas más normales parezcan llenas de significados ocultos porque nunca había tenido ese nivel de confianza con nadie antes que con él, porque por primera vez entiende el odioso término 'más que amigos' y reza para que cada vez que le toca él esté notando el mismo hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos, porque si no se sentirá terriblemente estúpido.

Se muere por tocarle, pero cuando lo hace siente cada milímetro de piel como si quemara, y no es capaz de pensar en nada más que en eso, en ese contacto fugaz, y se sonroja y baja la mirada y quiere morirse.

Están bromeando en la cocina mientras desayunan antes de salir hacia el set, Dylan aclarando su taza de café en el fregadero, cuando Tyler se acerca por detrás a dejar la suya, ignorante como es del concepto de espacio personal. Sus manos se mojan bajo el chorro de agua, puede que por error o puede que por joder, y las pasa por la cara de Dylan riendo y diciendo que le vendrá bien para despejarse. Y Dylan trata de evitarlo dando un paso hacia atrás pero Tyler está ahí y él choca contra su pecho, y siente cómo le rodea con sus brazos, estrecho e intimo durante una milésima un de segundo antes de apartarse. 

Dylan no puede pensar en otra cosa en toda la semana, y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que a lo mejor tiene un problema.

  


\---

  
Dylan trató de hacer que Posey se callara, porque realmente ese era uno de los momentos en los que le odiaba. Eran pocos, teniendo en cuenta que era la persona más irritante del universo, que nunca cerraba la boca, que le interrumpía constantemente y que siempre estaba en el baño cuando Dylan necesitaba entrar. Pese a todo le quería, pero en ese momento podría haberle estrangulado sin sentirse ni un poquito culpable.

-Dylan ha ligado -exclamó entrando en casa triunfalmente.

-Oh, Dios mío, deja de decir mentiras -gruñó por enésima vez, intentando que tuviera más impacto que las nueve anteriores.

-La chica del supermercado te ha dado su teléfono -dijo, tirándose en el sofá junto a Hoechlin como un peso muerto-, eso es lo que yo considero ligar.

-Muchas chicas me dan su teléfono.

-Eres un rompecorazones -musitó el mayor, apartando la mirada de su portátil un segundo.

-No es así como... No era eso lo que quería decir -farfulló él, hundiendo los hombros y metiéndose a la cocina a colocar las cajas de cereales.

-¿Vas a llamarla? -preguntó Hoechlin tras un momento, con solemnidad, como si fuera un asunto de estado.

-Uhm. No lo había considerado. Pero supongo que, no sé... -contestó desde allí, levantando la voz para hacerse oír-. No tiene nada de malo intentarlo, ¿no? No es como si tuviera nada sucediendo en mi vida ahora mismo.

-Eso me ofende -gritó Posey, y Dylan realmente quiso pegarle un puñetazo en la boca para que se callara. 

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Románticamente. -Y dio gracias al cielo por el tabique que les separaba, porque se sonrojó hasta las orejas. 

-Mm-hmm -murmuró Tyler enigmáticamente, y cuando Dylan salió volvía a estar enfrascado en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Esa noche no se quedó a ver la peli con ellos. Posey no lo encontró raro en absoluto.

  


\---

  
Lo que pasa con Hoechlin es que es dolorosamente obvio cuando algo le molesta.  


\---

  
Era una mañana fría de febrero, y la chaqueta que se había puesto Dylan para ir a la farmacia no había sido ni remotamente suficiente para mantener su calor corporal. Cuando llegó a casa tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Hoechlin debió de oír el tintineo de las llaves, porque le abrió la puerta cuando él no fue capaz de dejar de temblar un segundo para meterla en la cerradura.

-La madre que me parió -gruñó entre el castañeteo de sus dientes-. La leche, qué frío. Joder.

-Eres medio tonto.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a hacer tanto frío?

-Sólo llevas viviendo aquí cuatro meses de invierno.

-Exacto. Quiero decir, ¿no está bien ya? ¿No puede uno bajar a comprar como la gente normal? Tendría que haberme puesto los calzoncillos largos -se lamentó, entrando al salón con la bolsa de la farmacia.

-Hola, Dylan, está aquí Crystal -le saludó Posey sin pararse a respirar, lanzándole una mirada no demasiado sutil.

-Vale. Guay. Hola, Crys.

Ella saludó desde el sofá con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa y se abrazó las piernas, volviendo a clavar la mirada en la tele.

-¿Me has traído las aspirinas? -preguntó Hoechlin sobre su hombro, tratando de alcanzar la bolsa que tenía aún en las manos.

-Sí, espérate -le pidió, bloqueándole y tratando de sacar el botecito del fondo-. Espera. Dame un segundo.

-Trae aquí, Dy -dijo, arrancándole la bolsa de las manos y abriéndola. Él no pudo evitar arrugarse un momento, esperando su reacción-. Aquí están -dijo al fin, tratando de controlar la frialdad en su voz-. Debajo de tus condones.

De repente hizo más frío en casa que fuera en la calle.

-Condones. Sí. Preservativos. Profilácticos -afirmó, echando una mirada fugaz a Posey-. Mis condones.

Tyler se hundió un poco entre los cojines del sofá pero no dijo ni media palabra.

-¿Va bien la cosa con la chica del supermercado, entonces? -preguntó Hoechlin, devolviéndole las cosas con una delicadeza demasiado estudiada. 

-Uhm. Ya sabes -musitó-. Sexo seguro. Más vale prevenir, etc, etc.

-Eso está bien.

-Sí. En mi instituto se tomaban muy en serio la educación sexual.

-Me voy a mi cuarto -dijo de repente, con determinación. 

-Oh. Vale. Claro, dolor de cabeza y todo eso.

-Descuenta lo de las aspirinas de lo que me debes de la compra del otro día -añadió, dándose la vuelta.

-No te preocupes, invita la casa -trató de bromear, pero la espalda de Tyler no pareció apreciar su chispeante ingenio. Carraspeó-. Y, de hecho, voy a bajar ahora mismo a sacar dinero para la compra, porque...

-Haz lo que quieras -contestó él, ya a medio camino de su habitación. 

Dylan no se movió hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse, e incluso entonces le costó hacerlo, tratando como estaba de escuchar algo de lo que pasaba dentro. Sólo quedó silencio y la respiración pesada de Posey. Dylan se giró a mirarle, para encontrarse con sus ojos suplicantes como de perrillo.

-Toma, tus vitaminas -dijo, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando el bote de colores para lanzárselo a la cabeza con toda la intención del mundo.

-Ouch -fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir él, frotándose el lugar del impacto.

-Voy a bajar a sacar dinero.

-Ponte el abrigo -sugirió Crystal, un poco incómoda, y con razón, por todo el despliegue de agresión pasiva.

-Gracias -replicó él, arrancándolo del perchero y saliendo de casa con un portazo.

Tardó casi tres horas en volver. Sacó dinero, pero eso no le ocupó ni cinco minutos, estando el cajero apenas a la vuelta de la esquina, así que cogió un autobús y vagó sin mucho rumbo hasta que se aburrió y decidió parar en un Starbucks a tomarse un café enorme y un muffin como hacían los adolescentes que se las daban de modernos. Jugó un rato con su teléfono hasta que se le acabó la batería y observó sin disimulo a la clientela. De haber sabido que iba a tener un momento de rabieta infantil se habría cogido un libro para matar el tiempo. Se perdió ligeramente volviendo a casa, pero al final lo consiguió, aburrido y congelado y cabreado con todo el mundo, pero especialmente consigo mismo.

Posey seguía en el salón, aunque Crystal ya se había marchado.

-Gracias por cubrirme, tío -fue lo primero que dijo al verle entrar-. ¿Dónde estabas? He intentado llamarte.

-¿Sigue Tyler en casa?

-No le he visto salir de su cuarto. He pedido una pizza para comer.

-Te voy a estrangular con tu propio intestino delgado -fue su respuesta, y él le miró con su habitual cara de no estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero estar terriblemente arrepentido de todos modos-. Luego te lo explico, ¿vale? -añadió con más suavidad-. Voy a hablar con él.

Respiró hondo antes de llamar con los nudillos en la puerta y esperó un momento a que hubiera alguna respuesta. Tuvo que llamar más fuerte. Puede que Tyler fuera irracional, pero no era un gilipollas de ese tipo.

-¿Heck? -preguntó abriendo la puerta con cuidado, no queriendo fijarse demasiado en lo que estaba pasando dentro, por si acaso.

-¡Joder! -exclamó él al verle, dando un bote, y se quitó los auriculares-. Casi me matas de susto.

-Oh. Hola. No sabía que... He llamado.

-No te he oído.

-Eso me he imaginado. ¿Dave Matthews Band? -preguntó, señalando el iPod a su lado en la cama.

-Grateful Dead.

-Oh. -Dylan miró a su alrededor, balanceándose en los talones con embarazo-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ya estas casi dentro -replicó, encogiéndose de hombros e incorporándose, y Dylan lo interpretó como un sí.

-Así que... ¿Esto es lo que has hecho todo el día? -preguntó con algo de miedo-. ¿Escuchar música tumbado en la cama como un adolescente angustiado?

-Tengo veintitrés años, creo que aún tengo derecho a hacerlo.

-A veces se me olvida.

-Ya.

-Los condones no eran míos -escupió de repente, como si no fuera capaz de evitarlo más tiempo-. Los compré para Posey. 

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Porque no quiero que pienses que eran míos -dijo, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

-Parecían tuyos -contestó él, impasible. Dylan quiso agarrarle de los hombros y zarandearle para que hiciera algo, para que actuara como un ser humano normal y no como un robot.

-No podía decirte la verdad, porque estaba aquí Crystal. Tyler me pidió que los comprara... porque creo que quiere dar un paso con ella, el muy idiota -gruñó.

-De todas maneras -insistió él, demasiado cortés-, tienes derecho a comprarlos y usarlos con quien quieras.

-Ya. Ya lo sé. Pero sólo para que lo sepas, no los estoy usando con nadie. No porque no los use, porque en serio, sexo seguro y todo eso -recalcó-. Es que no... No hay nadie, eso es lo que quiero decir.

-Vale -dijo Tyler.

-Muy bien. Pues eso. Buena charla -dijo él a media voz, dándole una palmada en la pierna antes de levantarse y empezar a moverse hacia la puerta, aún más frustrado que antes de entrar-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar enfadado conmigo? -preguntó de repente, antes de poder frenarse.

-No lo estoy -se apresuró a decir él-. No estoy enfadado contigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy yo el que tiene el problema, Dylan. No ha sido nada que hayas hecho, o... No has... No soy tan perfecto como te gusta decir -resolvió finalmente, rascándose la barbilla.

-Mejor. Empezabas a crearme complejo -se rió él, notando la tensión disiparse, aunque en la boca del estómago aún tenía un nudo de nervios, de incertidumbre-. Vale. Pues... Si se te ha pasado para cuando llegue la pizza, estoy seguro de que podemos quitarle su parte a Posey sin mucha dificultad. Si quieres salir a compartirla conmigo...

-Vale, gracias -contestó, sonriendo tímidamente-. Siento mucho...

-No lo vuelvas a hacer -le regañó, señalándole con un dedo cómicamente.

-Vale.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándose caer sobre ella con languidez. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba. No sabía ser de esa manera a su alrededor; le hacía estremecerse bajo la piel.

  


\---

  
Lo que pasa con Dylan es que se conoce demasiado bien, porque se conoce desde hace diecinueve años. Y puede que sea simpático y gracioso e incluso guapo a su manera, pero también es otras cosas que no son tan divertidas. Y sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tyler las descubra y acabe decepcionado con él. Porque es cobarde, sobre todo. Tiene miedo a absolutamente todo en la vida, a intentarlo con Tyler y que salga mal, o que haya estado leyendo mal las señales y acabar haciendo el ridículo. Tiene miedo a que salga bien y acaben dos años después siendo una de esas parejas aburridas que apenas se soportan o, peor, que cancelen Teen Wolf y él termine en Nueva York y Tyler en Los Angeles y no se vean más que un par de veces al mes y acaben con el corazón roto.

Y no sabe si es miedo a triunfar o a fracasar, pero es el mismo que sintió cuando empezaron a llegar folletos de universidades a casa, cuando le llamaron para que hiciera el segundo casting para Stiles; y sólo quiere meterse bajo la cama y dejar que el tiempo pase, que todo se olvide y vuelva a la normalidad y que su vida vuelva a ser mediocre porque eso es lo único que no le aterroriza.

  


\---

  
El apartamento fue la base de operaciones de la fiesta después de la fiesta. Todos los actores y los cámaras y el departamento de efectos especiales, los guionistas, los directores y todo aquél que no tenía a nadie esperando en casa acabó metido en el pequeño piso de tres habitaciones, bebiendo cerveza y fumando maría y jugando a los dardos. Habían terminado de grabar la primera temporada, y habían sido cinco meses agotadores y divertidísimos y la experiencia que le cambiaría la vida a Dylan, estaba seguro.

Y estaba borracho.

No le habían dejado beber en la fiesta porque aún no tenía la edad ni de lejos, pero en su casa era otra cosa, y el vodka le había pegado fuerte. A los demás también, porque ya venían servidos de la fiesta oficial, así que no quedaban muchos sobrios. Estaba convencido de que no iban a poder conservar la fianza que habían pagado por alquilar el piso, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos que se cayeran las copas al suelo y que hubiera marcas en todas las paredes.

Atravesó el salón, dejando atrás a Holland sentada sobre Colton en el sofá, junto a gente del departamento de montaje a la que había visto dos veces en su vida, y se asomó por la cocina. Crystal hablaba con parte del cast 'adulto' de la serie, y Posey se reía escandalosamente de algo que Keahu estaba explicando a otro grupo. ¿Y qué pasaba con los hoyuelos en las mejillas, eran contagiosos? Porque medio reparto los tenía y Dylan empezaba a sentirse desplazado.

Cuando subió a la azotea y se encontró a Tyler se dio cuenta de que era a él al que llevaba buscando todo el rato.

-Hola -farfulló, sentándose a los pies de la tumbona junto a él. Hacía frío ahí arriba. La gente había empezado a dejar de molestarse en subir para fumar, y ya sólo abrían una ventana y echaban por allí el humo. No era como si le importara-. ¿De quién te escondes?

-De ti -contestó riendo-. En serio.

-Ya supongo. Es el tipo de reacción que despierto en la gente. 

Tyler tensó los dedos en torno a su botellín de cerveza y le dio otro trago, dejando que su lengua húmeda y roja asomara un segundo entre los labios.

-He bebido demasiado como para poder estar rodeado de gente. 

-Eres un lobo solitario.

-Soy un llorón.

Dylan se rió, una explosión repentina que acabó tan de golpe como empezó.

-Se te ve en la cara -se burló, inclinándose sobre él hasta que sus hombros chocaron.

-¿No te da miedo que la serie no guste y que no la renueven y que no volvamos a vernos nunca? -le preguntó, los ojos clavados en sus manos como si le diera miedo levantar la vista.

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Claro. Pero creo que nos va a ir bien. Está bien escrita, y es graciosa, y te tiene a ti sin camiseta, así que ya tienes un espectador garantizado -dijo, señalándose el pecho con los pulgares-. La MTV está poniendo mucha confianza en esto, nos va a ir bien.

-¿Y si no?

-También nos va a ir bien -le aseguró, tomando el botellín de sus manos y bebiendo un trago largo-. Tendremos que hacer muchas comedias románticas de bajo presupuesto, pero acabará por funcionar.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa -dijo, apoyando el codo en la rodilla de Dylan y la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Le miró con los párpados pesados y los ojos brillantes del alcohol, y Dylan tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Seguiremos viéndonos, pase lo que pase. Tendremos que vivir en Los Angeles si queremos buscarnos la vida, y... -Hundió los dedos en el pelo de Tyler y dejó que su mejilla descansara sobre la cabeza del mayor, con una confianza sencilla, íntima. -Pero no pienses en eso, va a salir bien. Tendremos muchos eventos de publicidad, no nos quedará más remedio que vernos. Y dentro de nada estaremos aquí grabando la segunda temporada, los tres de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé -contestó él, sin alejarse del calor de su cuerpo-. Sólo que... Con los demás, Posey, Holland... sé que podré pasar meses sin hablar con ellos y que cuando nos encontremos todo será igual, como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer. Pero tú... Esto es una burbuja que se va a romper si respiro demasiado fuerte.

-Deja de hablar porque me estás matando -le pidió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, 

-Mierda, Dylan -musitó. Levantó la cabeza y dejó que sus dedos subieran a acariciarle la nuca-. No quiero tener que echarte de menos.

-Hoechlin -suplicó en un susurro.

-Joder. Lo siento. -La punzada de dolor fue evidente en la cara de Tyler, que bajó la mirada y trató de apartarse de él como si estuviera en llamas. -Soy gilipollas, lo siento.

Dylan sólo fue capaz de agarrarle las muñecas con fuerza. Las palabras no le llegaban a los labios, y parecía tan fácil besarle que lo hizo.

Todo su cuerpo se derritió contra él, soltando un suspiro de alivio, de meses de ganas contenidas y apartadas al fondo de la mente, y cuando Tyler gimió contra él y sintió su lengua aventurándose contra la suya y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo se creyó morir. Hoechlin usó su peso para imponerse a él y le echó de espaldas a los pies de la tumbona, colocándose él encima y atacándole como un animal que llevara en ayunas todo el invierno. Estaba hambriento, desesperado, besándole con violencia. Dylan ni siquiera era capaz de pensar, todo su cerebro invadido del cuerpo de Tyler y la manera en la que sus lenguas encajaban.

-Joder. He querido hacer esto desde el primer día que te vi -dijo Tyler, con la voz apenas abandonando su garganta.

-Pues es el momento perfecto -ironizó Dylan-. Mi avión sale pasado mañana.

-Ya lo sé -masculló él, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cadera y apretándole más contra él.

Volvieron a besarse, Dylan prácticamente cayéndose de la tumbona, aferrándose al cuerpo de Hoechlin y retorciéndose bajo su peso, demandando un poco más de contacto. Se daba cuenta de que había más gente en la azotea, que debían estar mirándoles, pero no encontraba fuerzas para que le importara cuando él se presionaba en todos los lugares correctos de esa manera.

-Dios mío, Tyler. Espera un segundo -le pidió, sintiendo el poco control que tenía de sus impulsos esfumándose, aún rozando sus labios y sintiendo el sabor de la cerveza en la lengua-. Vamos a otra parte.

-¿A dónde?

-A tu habitación. No estoy diciendo que quiera, ya sabes, _hacerlo_ -se apresuró a aclarar-. O puede que sí, siempre que tú quieras, porque yo... Lo que intento decir es que -farfulló, haciendo que Tyler se incorporara y le dejara sentarse, colocándose la ropa nerviosamente-... ¿Qué es esto? Mi avión sale pasado mañana -insistió.

-No lo sé.

Dylan suspiró, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la tumbona para mirarle, rozando con los nudillos la tela del pantalón de Tyler sólo para no dejar de sentirle allí.

-¿No deberíamos pensarlo?

-Quiero estar contigo -dijo él-. Ya sé que no va a ser fácil, pero quiero estar contigo. Y si tú también quieres haremos que funcione, y si no... no sé, a lo mejor te secuestro.

Dylan soltó una carcajada y agarró la camisa arrugada de Tyler.

-Claro que quiero, joder. Pero no quiero que se vaya a la mierda sin haber tenido una oportunidad de verdad, ¿sabes? ¿Tiene algo de sentido? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. Empiezo a grabar en dos semanas, tú tienes una peli en junio... Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, y nosotros no tenemos más que día y medio para estar juntos antes de separarnos, y... Y estamos aquí hablando en vez de en tu cama.

-Idea tuya.

-Ya lo sé.

-Vamos.

-Pero...

-Funcionará -le aseguró, cogiéndole del brazo y levantándole-. Porque _molamos_ mucho. Eso me han dicho.

-¿Sí? -preguntó burlonamente, siguiéndole hasta las escaleras sin siquiera pensárselo, colando las manos bajo su camisa y apoyando la frente en su nuca cada vez que se paraban-. ¿Crees que 30 horas serán suficientes?

-Después de tantos meses deseándolo, creo que con 5 minutos me sobra -se rió Tyler, robándole un beso antes de seguir arrastrándole a través del salón.

-¡Heck! -le reprochó, empujándole entre los grupos de gente-. No hagas eso, no te vendas tan mal, porque estoy a tiempo de darme la vuelta.

-Sólo estoy bajando tus expectativas. Es una estrategia de marketing perfectamente válida. 

-Cállate, me estás quitando las ganas.

Tyler se dio la vuelta y metió dos dedos bajo la cintura de sus pantalones, tirando de él hasta que le pegó a su cuerpo.

-Mentiroso -susurró, y Dylan no pudo evitar gemir con el fondo de la garganta.

-Habitación. Vamos, vamos. No te pares. Línea recta.

-¡Ey, Dylan! -exclamó Posey desde el otro lado de la sala, levantando una cerveza en el aire, y antes de que pudiera mandarle a la mierda ya estaba Colton a su lado, sacándole de allí con la determinación del que sabe de qué va la cosa.

-Dios mío. Habitación _ya_.

  


\---

  
Lo que más le gusta de Hoechlin es que las mejores sonrisas se las guarda para el aeropuerto, cuando Dylan llega cansado de un viaje incómodo en turista cruzándose el país y él le espera en la terminal de llegadas, con un cartel tonto y una sonrisa que deja en ridículo al resto de la raza humana. Dylan se deja abrazar y le pregunta si le ha echado mucho de menos. Tyler siempre responde que no, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, y se ríe. 


End file.
